Poor Rolo
by tinadapenguin1
Summary: Rolo had finished helping with the school event and was now rushing off to the bathroom, he never noticed the pink haired girl who knew nothing of personal privacy.


Ok, so I saw this really adorable picture of Rolo. He was blushing and looked like he was going to start crying....it was TOO cute!! And since there aren't that many Rolo stories, I'm gonna

make one!!

There may be a possibility of spoilers but I'm not too sure so...... let's start!! Oh, and I don't own Code Geass, as I'm sure you know.

Summary: Rolo had finished helping with the school event and was now rushing off to the bathroom, he never noticed the pink haired girl who knew nothing of personal privacy.

Rolo sat with Lelouch peeling the potatos in a small food storage area. Outside, he could hear the excitement going on outside. Even with all the fun he could hear, his mind was still in a

jumble. _Maybe some small talk will calm my nerves...._

"Lelouch? Are these things appropriate for the occasion?" Rolo asked as he peeled the potatos. Lelouch let a small smile grace his lips.

"That's Milly for ya'" Lelouch said. "The pres loves events like this. She's also overcompensating for last year." As Lelouch said this he brushed the potato skins to the floor. Rolo made a

small noise of understanding, He turned back to the potato and knife in his hands. '_What should I do now?' _Rolo asked himself. Rolo turned the knife so that it was facing Lelouch. '_I ought _

_to just-' _

"Rolo," Lelouch said. Rolo looked up from the hand around his wrist, up his arm, and his eyes now landed on Lelouch's face.

"I told you, that's dangerous." Rolo continued to look at Lelouch with a confused face. He knew that Lelouch was just keeping up this sharade so that no one would know that he was

Zero, but he was still being very kind, and very caring.

"Here, hold your knife like this." Rolo had finally snapped out of his stuper.

"L-like this?" Rolo asked. Lelouch smiled and began to recurl Rolo's fingers in the correct form around the knife.

"Be careful of your fingers," Lelouch added. Rolo saw that Lelouch's eyes moved to the side, looking at Suzaku. Once they were both sure that Suzaku had walked away, Rolo faced Lelouch.

"A-actually, my geass does have a glitch...."

On the other side of the festival, Anya and Gino were looking at the multitude of attractions. Gino was going on and on about how odd the commoners school was. Anya however was

trying to capture as many memories as possible. She had taken pictures of almost all of the boothes. There was one of a younger looking student riding a horse and smiling at one of his

frineds. There was another of the swimsuit club getting couch Villeta ready, both physically and mentally. She closed the small device and walked with Gino, who was still talking about

the abnormalities of a commoners school. She noticed the two Lamperouges being dragged everywhere around the festival.

Rolo walked with president Milly to put the finishing touches on **everything**. Rolo had been helping out with almost all of the student council. He helped Lelouch finish peeling the potatos,

he helped Rivlaz and president Milly with the "robot thing" , he once again helped Lelouch by getting Suzaku away to Milly while Lelouch made phone call with the Black Knights. Now he

had time to himself. He wondered around, nodding idly at the hello's he received. Suddenly something came to his mind. _'I have to use the bathroom....'_ He hadn't realized that he had

been holding it but now he was running toward the bathroom. _'I'd better hurry up.'_

Anya turned and caught sight of a boy she had seen running at high speeds in a far direction. Her blank stare was now fixed on the boy. _'He would make a nice memory....'_ Anya went off

on the direction of the boy. Rolo swung open the door of the bathroom, slightly agitated with the fact that someone was already in there. He would have waited til the guy left to use the

bathroom if he didn't have to go so bad. Sure, he would kill you if you walked in on a top secret conversation, and if you touched his beloved locket, but was so shy. The other boy smiled

at Rolo. They knew each other but were no way friends.

"S'ok Rolo, I wont peek," the guy joked. Rolo nodded and turned a little so that he could pee in privacy. Rolo was almost done when he heard the click of shoes. He turned to the side to

see one of the Knight's of the Round holding a camera to **her **eye. Rolo's eyes went wide, his face went red and he felt tears pricking the sides of his eyes. _'Why is she in here!?'_ He

continued to stare at the girl as she lowered the camera down.

"Recorded." The boy in the back was in just as much awe as poor Rolo. Anya turned ans walked out of the bathroom. Rolo stopped gaping at the closed door and reajusted his pants. _'Oh,_

_ please don't let anyone get there hands onto that photo....espicially not Milly...'_

---------------------------

**Ok, so this is my first Code Geass fanfiction. It's based off the picture of Rolo that Anya took, which had Rolo's most adorable blush!!**

**Review please!!**


End file.
